marvelfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Los vengadores 2: un mundo oscuro
Trailer Fury (voz): hace mucho la tierra fue atacada por el dios Loki quien planeaba conquistarla unos guardias se ven caminando cada vez mas rapido Fury (voz): afortunada mente un equipo nos salvo...Los vengadores los heroes mas poderosos del planeta los guardias llegan a una celda guradia (bueno): ustedes no pueden estar aqui los guardias sonrien luego sacan armas y le disparan al guardia bueno y siguen caminando Fury (voz): ellos estan unidos...y preparados para todo mal q amenaze la tierra los guardias llegan a una celda y apretan un boton y esta se abre luego entran y esta Loki sentado en una silla Loki: (voltea su cabeza y sonrie) llegaron rapido otra escena eL CAPITAN AMERICA SALTA DE UN EDIFICIO Capi: Stark!!!! iron Man sale volando con el escudo de capi en la mano luego se lo lanza Iron-Man: lo lamento tuve un pequeño retraso Capi: pequeño?? Iron-Man: digamos uno verde un edificio explota y Hulk sale de este con los ojos rojos y corre hacia Tony Hulk: Hulk aplasta!!! Capi: esto es malo otra escena Thor le lanza un rayo a Hulk y causa una gran explocion luego de el Humo sale Hulk mas furioso q nunca y agarra a Thor de el cuello y lo pega de la pared Hulk: (se le ponen los ojos rojos) ¿¿Creen q los dioses no mueren??...probemoslo Hulk le quita el martillo a Thor y lo lanza al vacio luego el martillo le cae a Hulk en el pie Hulk: ag...ahh!!!! otra escena Capi: todo a cambiado se ve a Iron man sin su casco y con la armadura destruida pegando de una pared luego Hulk le da otro golpe Capi: ya nada es igual q antes ojo de alcon le lanza una flecha a Hulk y este la agarra y la rrompe Ojo de alcon: ho,ho Hulk camina hacia Ojo de alcon y lo agarra y lo empieza a apretar luego se ve a Capi corriendo en los escombros de la ciudad Capi: stark..encargate de las naves...Ojo de alcon deten a Hulk junto con la viuda Hombre araña tu y yo vamos a por el cubo cosmico Hombre araña: lo q tu digas capitan el hombre arañña corre luego salta y lanza una telaraña y se va otra escena se ve a Tony stark viendo sus trajes luego cierra los ojos TonY: el mundo esta en peligro de nuevo...pero ya yo no soy iron.man...yo yo lo deje la pared explota y Loki y Hulk entran Loki: (sonrie) (pega su baston contra el suelo) Hulk corre hacia Iron Man y empieza una pelea luego Iron-man queda debajo de una mesa escondido,Hulk alza la mesa y no ve nada Tony (voz): sorpresa sorpresa Hulk voltea y Iron-man tenia puesto un guante de su traje y le lanza un laser a Hulk sacandolo de su casa Narrador: todo a cambiado...ya nada es lo mismo...Hulk se a unido al lado oscuro la pelicula con mas accion del año se estrenara aqui...solo por Maevel fanon proximamente... Historia Fury (voz): hace mucho la tierra fue atacada por el dios Loki quien planeaba conquistarla unos guardias se ven caminando cada vez mas rapido Fury (voz): afortunada mente un equipo nos salvo...Los vengadores los heroes mas poderosos del planeta los guardias llegan a una celda guradia (bueno): ustedes no pueden estar aqui los guardias sonrien luego sacan armas y le disparan al guardia bueno y siguen caminando Fury (voz): ellos estan unidos...y preparados para todo mal q amenaze la tierra los guardias llegan a una celda y apretan un boton y esta se abre luego entran y esta Loki sentado en una silla Loki: (voltea su cabeza y sonrie) llegaron rapido Loki y los guardias van caminando rapidamente porlos pasllos mientras los guardias corren hacia el Loki: y q cosas nuevas tenemos?? los guardias malvaods le disparan a uno de los guardias buenos Guardia (malo): nada a psado por haora el otro guardia saca el cubo cosmico de su bolsillo y Loki sonrie en eso el techo explota y Thor sale de el Thor: Loki!!!! Loki: hermanito...hace tanto q no t veia Thor: dejate de bromas Loki...si no quieres q t de golpee vuelve a tu celda haora Guradia (malo 2): su baston Sr Loki: gracias ehhh...freddy?? Loki alsa su baston luego lo pega del piso y este alumbra luego lo apunta hacia Thor y le lanza un laser Thor: tu lo pedistes Thor corre hacia Loki mientras grita y un trueno cae del cielo hacia el martillo de thor Loki: eso es todo (sonrie) Loki le da con su baston en la cara a Thor mandandolo contra la pared Loki: te as echo debil hermano...ya tu ni mi padre pueden contra mi ni siquiera tu torpe equipo de vengadores Loki le da con su baston a Thor pero Odin aparece rapidamente y con su espada detiene el ataque Thor: padre?? Odin: Loki...vuelve a tu celda y deten este ataque y te perdonare la vida hijo mio Loki: no soy tu hijo...anciano decrepito Loki alsa su baston y este se ilumina luego lo golpea cuntra el piso y una onda de energia azul manda a todos lejos luego Loki se teletransporta Thor: (corre hacia Odin) Padre...resiste padre Odin: estoy bien...pero un poco herido...tu hermano se a echo muy fuerte...avisale a los habitantes de la tierra q Loki a vuelto q se preparen...el hijo de Odi y hermano de el dios del trueno lleva el caos consigo a la tierra Thor: padre...Loki ya no es mi Hermano Thor comienza a girar su martillo luego se va volando la pantalla se pone negra y se ve algo verde moviendose lego sube y se ve q es Hulk con los ojos rojos luego la camara se acerca a su ojo y luego aparece el Logo de Los vengadores 2 center|300px en la tierra se ve a Capi (sin su traje) en su motocicleta cerca de la torre Stark Capi: (suena su tlf)(agarra su tlf) ¿q sucede?...Stark hace mucho q no nos hablavamos como vas??...hoo estas aburrido lo lamento estoy pasando por un tunel Capi cuelga su tlf y sigue manejando y pasa por un tunel (::trollface::) y va pasando y ve un cartel de el combatiendo junto con iron-man Capi: si q nos emos echo famosos en la torre Stark Tony stark: J.A.R.V.I.S ¿q sucede en el triangulo de las bermudas? J.A.R.V.I.S: ni idea sr...por q pregunta?? Tony stark se levanta del sillon y dice: Tony Stark: por q desde q deje de ser Iron-Man no tgo nada divertido q hacer tan solo J.A.R.V.I.S: hacer autos y estar con su novia Tony: correcto...debe aver algo divertido q hacer...algo mas divertido q ser Iron-man J.A.R.V.I.S: lo lamento Sr en el elicarrier Fury: q esta sucediendo?? agente: no lo sabemos...se abrio una brecha en el cielo y de ella an estado saleindo truenos...no lo podemos controlar Fury: levantese el agente se levanta y Fury se sienta y apreta un boton y el elicarrier lanza un misil hacia la brecha pero esta le lanza un trueno y destruye el coete sombra:(sale de la brecha) haci tratan al dios del trueno?? la sombra va hacia el elikarrier y se ve q es Thor Fury: thor???...q haces aqui?? Thor: vine a a darles los buenos dias...loki REGRESO y trae con sigo la destruccion de la tierra...de alguna forma consigio el cubo cosmico Fury: ya veo....LLamen a los vengadores...otra vez los necesitamos....pero como sucedio?? Thor: al parecer encontro la forma de q unas criaturas lo ayudaran...se hizieron pasar por guardias y entraron a la celda de Loki Fury: ok....apresurence!!!! en otro lugar La viuda estaba besandose con un hombre y suena su tlf Viuda:(agarra el cuello del hombre y lo dobla) espera un momento...(atiende el tlf) hola fiuri hace mucho q no nos vemos Fury (tlf): no es momento para esto...Loki regreso Viuda: como?? Fury(tlf): esa es una historia para despues...apresurate puede atacar en cualquier momento...busca a Hulk Viuda: entendido...(cuelga el tlf) encontrar a un hombre gigante y verde??...no creo q sea dificil (sale corriendo) en londres varios hombres estaban practicando arco y flecha todos dispararon y solo uno callo en el centro gente: (murmurando) es genial....el ganara el hombre q lo hizo perfecto sonrie luego ve entre la multitud a Thor y se quita el casco y demuestra ser ojo de alcon Ojo de alcon: genial...q sucede haora?? Ojo de alcon se va corriendo y deja el arco tirado en el suelo en New york Tony stark: no...lo lamento J.A.R.V.I.S: sr....quien era?? Tony: Nick fury....quiere q me vuelva a unir con los vengadores....pero ya deje a iron-man en el pasado J.A.R.V.I.S: pero sr....no estaba aburrido?? Tony: si pero en otra part de New york Capi iva en la moto luego suena su tlf y atiende Capi: hola Fury....q te trae por aqui....digo por q me llamas?? Fury (tlf): Loki volvio....t necesitamos y espero q tu respuesta no sea la misma q la de stark.....esto es por el bien del mundo!!! Capi: si,si bien lo are solo....por favor deja de gritar....donde dices q se encontraba el elicarrier??...ok alla voy Capi aumenta la velocidad de su moto y se va en otro pais o isla o algo xD Hulk (brus banner) estaba en una casa Bruss: pase!!! la puerta se habre lentamente y la viuda entra Viuda: hola...bruss Bruss: por favor...vete no quiero meterme con S.H.I.E.L.D ni con los vengadores... Viuda: tranquilo...no t aremos nada Bruss: claro...por eso hay lasers apuntandome en este momento por si me transformo en el hombre verde...mi vida es tranquila....haora Viuda: pero te nesecitamos!!1 Bruss: t dije q no Viuda: Loki a vuelto... la pantalla se queda parada luego se ve a Bruss sacando a la viuda de su casa luego cierra la puerta Viuda: eso es todo!!!...cerraras la puerta se escucha el sonido de la puerta cerrandose con seguro Viuda: con seguro?? se apaga la luz de la entrada Viuda: y apagaras la luz....(se pone de espaldas)(se va caminando) dentro de la casa Bruss se pasa la mano por la casa y suspira luego se da la vuelta y ve a Loki de tras de el Loki: hola...bruss Bruss se transforma en Hulk y lanza un golpe pero Loki no estaba Hulk: (se vuelve a hacer bruss) la viuda me devio a ver vuelto loco Bruss se voltea y Loki esta al frente suyo luego sonrie y con su baston toca el pecho de bruss Loki: asi me gusta muchacho....jajaja!!!! en el elicarrier fury: como q no kizo??!!!! Viuda: asi no mas...solo no quizo y ya Capi: igual q iron man....parece q el equipo esta incomleto....lo lamento (se levanta)....deve aver por lo menos uno mas Capi da la espalda y cuando esta por irse Fury dice: Fury: alto!!!...hay uno mas....pero no esta entrenado completamente como ustedes Thor: enseñalo Fury: (suspira) todos aparecen en una sala de entrenamiento y varios robots explotan luego una teleraña agarra a un guardia (robot) y se lo lleva Viuda: a mi me parece bueno lentamente el hombre araña va bajando y se pone enfrente de la viuda Hombre araña: hola Viuda: no puede ser (le da una patada) Hombre araña: por q me pegas??....yo no me beso con ancianas Thor: (sonrie) tiene agallas Hombre araña: no puede ser...Thor,ojo de alcon,capitan america,la viuda woo....los vengadores....espera no faltan hulk e iron-man Ojo de alcon: aceptado... Capi: tu los reemplazaras Hombre araña: si!!...soy un vengador...y puedo tener una placa q diga...spider man vengador honorario todos se dan la vuelta y se van Hombre araña: por lo menos una flecha...no...bien entro gratis....oye q estara pasando en la torre stark?? en la torre stark se ve a Tony stark viendo sus trajes luego cierra los ojos Tony: el mundo esta en peligro de nuevo...pero ya yo no soy iron.man...yo yo lo deje....tal vez me pueda volver a hacer heroe pero la pared explota y Loki y Hulk entran Loki: (sonrie) (pega su baston contra el suelo) Hulk corre hacia Iron Man Hulk le lanza un puñetazo a Tony en la barriga y lo pega de un vidio Tony:(se agarra la barriga) no crees q lo deveriamos discutir?? Hulk agarra a tony y lo pega de la pared Tony: no??....lo entiendo....J.A.R.V.I.S protocolo proteccion 12 J.A.R.V.I.S: aceptado de el suelo salen dos laser y golpean a Hulk y Tony stark sale volando cerca de una mesa y se esconde debajo de esta Hulk: no escaparas (alza la mesa y no ve nada) Tony (voz): sorpresa sorpresa Hulk voltea y Iron-man tenia puesto un guante de su traje y le lanza un laser a Hulk sacandolo de su casa TONY: esto es divertido...no se por q lo deje Hulk va callendo a la ciudad pero se agarra de la torre y va subiendo poco a poco hacia la habitacion de los trajes Tony: (ve a Loki) y tu??...estas listo?? Loki: ahhh!!!!(corre hacia Tony) Tony le lanza un laser a Loki y lo saca de su casa y cuando esta callendo Hulk lo agarra Hulk: estupido...no sirves para nada Hulk sube con Loki en la mano pero no ve a nadie Loki: adonde se fue?? ocurre una explocion y se ve a iron-man (traje) center|234px Iron-man: les gusta??....la llamo Heavy space armor....esta armadura esta echa para...ir al espacio y enfrentar fuerza como la de Hulk....si lo se estoy preparado para todo Iron-man corre hacia hulk y le da un golpe luego salta y le da un golpe martillo haciendo q hulk rrompa el suelo y valla callendo hacia el concreto Iron-man: (se le habre el casco) pero me hace ver un poco anciano haci q creo q la cambiare(se le cierra el casco y vuela hacia Loki) Loki: no crees q estas hablando mucho?? Loki le lanza un laser a Iron-man mandandolo contra la pared Loki: el hombre de hierro cae hoy Loki le clava su baston en el pecho a Tony y cuando esta apunto de disparar Tony le pone su mano en la cara y dispara Iron-man: estuvo cerca Iron-man vuela hacia Loki pero cuando esta apunto de darle un golpe Hulk atravieza el piso y agarra a Iron-man de el cuello y le da un golpe rrompiendole el casco Tony: no puede ser Tony le va a disparar a Hulk pero este le agarra la mano y le empieza arromper la part del brazo de la amadura Tony: agg...esto es malo Hulk lanza a Iron-man a la pared pegando de una pared luego Hulk le da otro golpe rrompiendole la armadura Hulk: vamonos de aqui Hulk salta del edificio y Loki pone una bomba y se teletransporta Tony:(intenta levantarse) no...vamor Mark 40 responde....no,no,!no¡...Jarvis...por favor protocolo apagado J.A.R.V.I.S: pero Sr...eso lo mataria por....la bomba Tony: prefiero morir...ya yo vivi mi vida J.A.R.V.I.S: correcto sr (se apaga) Tony ve y detras de un mueble estaa pepper escondida Tony: no puede ser...Pepper vete!!!! Pepper: no....no te dejare morir Tony :aqui viene la otra...vete...yo estare bien...te lo prometo Pepper sale corriendo y luego de dos minutos Tony: pero o no quiero morir la armadura se habre y Tony se levanta y corre hacia el valcon y salta luego todo explota Tony: vamos...la Mark 45 debe estar lista (se toca la oreja) Jarvis....hay no...yo lo apague...deve aver otra...ya se (se toca el pecho) de la sala de trajes de Tony...una compuerta se comienza ailuminar luego explota y algo rapidamente sale volando de esta center(la armadura saliendo de la compuerta) la armadura supera a los autos y motos y justo 2 segundos antes de q Tony choq contra el suelo la armadura lo toca Tony: no me arrepiento de averte creado eres la mas rapida creo q podria superar a Runner en una carrera (se mete dentro de la armadura) Iron-man vuela rrapidamente hacia el elicarrier y supera a una cosa amarilla q iva corriendo a gran velocidad Iron-man: y hay va Runner Iron-man llega al elicarrier y choca con este rrompiendo una pared y callendo en un laboratorio Iron-man:(abre el casco)(tose) y Fury?? la escena cambia a donde estaban Fury y los vengadores caminando en los pasillos y una cosa los pasa a gran velocidad Fury: (saca un arma) q fue eso?? se escucha un ruido de propulsores y aparece Iron-man enfrente de ellos Iron-man:(aterriza) me extrañaban??...espera??...spiderman?? q haces aqui?? Spider-man: son muchas preguntas...no creen?? Fury: el esta en los vengadores Iron-man: hay no...estuve apunto de morir y me cambian por un niño...esto es imposible Capi: tu no quizistes unirte Viuda:como q estuviztes apunto de morir?? Iron-man: hulk y Loki me atacaron en mi casa por poco y muero ya q pusieron una bomba Fury: por eso Banner no se quizo unir a nosotros...preparense...no sabemos donde esta Loki pero si sabemos q no planea nada bueno Thor: si te habias retirado....de donde sacastes el traje? Iron-man: .......me aburro en la casa si!!! Capi:(sonrie) bienvenido al equipo...de nuevo la escena cambia a un laboratorio donde Tony estaba haciendo algo Fury: q haces?? Tony: Loki tiene el cubo cosmico....y si esto se carga rapido el cubo cosmico estara conectado a nuestra computadora es decir GPS gratis Fury: por donde va?? Tony: 1% Fury: bromeas cierto Tony: quisiera pero no,la verdadera pregunta aquí es por que me cambiaron con el trepa muros,mas raro de Nueva York Fury: si sigues aquí,aun no te e mos cambiado Tony: 2% Fury: no puedes aumentar la velocidad de carga a esa cosa? Tony: podria Fury: y por que no lo haces Tony: necesito,un lugar en el que pueda trabajar,solo crear algunos trajes para calmarme,y tal vez,TAL VEZ la conexión se aga mas rápida Fury: eso si debe ser una broma Tony: no,hablo en serio Fury: veré que puedo hacer Fury sale y Tony ve una computadora,en la cual se ve el logo de Hydra pero cree que es una broma y lo quita,y se va Con El hombre Araña Peter: (sin el traje esta observando una ventana en el helicarrier) (suspira) Capitan A.: que sucede? Peter: ah,no,nada Capitan A.: Nada?,estas asi,por nada? Peter: bueno estar aquí me hace ver lo lejos que e llegado,pero a que costo,murio mi novia,mi tio,mis padres,soy el Hombre Araña pero no puedo cuidar a las personas siempre,yo no soy,Hulk,ni Thor,yo solo soy un adolescente con una mascara Capitan A.: (se quita la capucha/mascara) mírame,detrás de la mascara solo soy un hombre,pero mira a donde emos llegado todos,nuestra mission no es rendirnos por temor a la muerte,si no enfrentar el miedo y no morir Peter: gracias Cap,me ayudaste,creo Capitan: que bueno por que justo ahora,Stark esta rastreando la localizacion del Cubo cosmico para enfrentarnos a Loki Peter: crees que pueda ayudar? Capitan: no lo se,puedes ayudarlo? Peter: eso creo (se va) Con Tony Tony: (agarra con unas pinzas un mini cristal brillante) cuidado Tony cuidado Se abre la puerta y entra Peter,haciendo que se le caiga a Tony el cristal el cual se rompe en varios pedazos Tony: mira lo que hizistes!! Peter: lo...siento? Tony: ahhh,que quieres? Peter: ayudar Tony: no creo que me puedas ayudar,a menos que puedas fabricar un hilo lo suficientemente delgado y resistente para sostener los cristales que le dan energia a mi nueva armadura Peter: yo fabrico mi telaraña Tony: ok eso no es sorprendente Peter: que problema tiene el flujo de energia de tu armadura? Tony: los cristales,como yo les llamo,siempre salen del nucleo por ser algo inestable,estaba investigando como mantenerlos dentro cuando tu,irrumpiste Peter: lo lamento,y cual es tu armadura? Tony: (saca un guante) Peter: eso? Tony: mi plan es que una armadura orgánica salga de este guante y funcione con ondas cerebrales,lo e estado haciendo desde que deje de ser Iron man pero no a funcionado Peter: tal vez pueda ayudar (se quita uno de sus lanza telarañas) Tony: que es eso? Peter: mi lanza telarañas,puedes analizar los químicos que usa para probarlos en tu armadura Tony: ya veo,tal vez si seas de ayuda,pero por ahora quiero estar solo Peter: si (le da el lanza telarañas) entonces me voy,eres mi heroe (se va) Tony: creeme,soy el heroe de muchos (mira la computadora) otra vez ese logo?,que esta pasando un virus?(teclea en la pc y comienza a analizar de donde proviene el logo) Cuando Tony hace esto la pc marca error y se apaga,y cuando vuelve a encenderse se ven los planos de Armaduras de tony Tony: que?,que es esto? (la pantalla e la pc se queda congelada) o que bien justo ahora Tony mira el lanza redes y lo agarra,y mira el brazalete de Iron Mark,y los pone sobre una mesa,y comienza a observarlos Tony: espero poder hacer algo prono Se ve a los Vengadores en una sala Nick Fury: ya estan aqui?,bueno los llamamo a la reunion por que Capitan: espera,y Stark? Fury: no nos ayudara,esta ocupado en otra cosa Peter: ok,podemos seguir con la reunion Viuda N.: que se supone que esta haciendo Tony Stark cuando un maniaco amenaza la tierra? Ojo de Halcon: y para que es la reunion? Fury: muchas preguntas y una sola respuesta,Tony esta ocupado en algo mas importante,ahora la reunion era para decirles que Loky esta desaparecido,y no lo encontramos pr ninguna parte,Stark intento rastrear el Cubo y ocurrio una falla en el sistema,por lo que debemos estar en alerta roja Thor: dice que mi hermano podria atacar en cualquier momento y no sabemos donde esta,mientras que estamos sentados aqui? Fury: si Peter: tranquilos,de seguro esta muy cerca Se escucha una Explocion Peter: se los dije Thor: esto no es bueno entiende (se va corriendo) Capitan A: el tiene razon,si es loki el causante de esto,podriamos correr peliro (se va) Peter: esperen ya vuelvo (va en direccion contraria) Fury: adonde vas? Peter: yo si tengo una identidad secreta,no me dejaría ver por cualquiera que ande por hay,nisiquiera por los villanos Fury: apresurate (se va) En la escena se ve a los Agentes de SHIELD Con sus armas apuntando hacia el humo,cuando sale Hulk y los golpea a todos luego entra Loky Hulk: (ruge) Loky: encárgate de los demás,yo vine por otra cosa Thor llega corriendo y salta hacia Loki pero Hulk lo golpea lanzandolo por la ventana,luego Hulk salta abandonando a Loky Loky: si,asesina lo El escudo de el capitan America golpea a Loky haciéndolo sangrar un poco Loky: (se levanta) bromeas cierto?,eso duele Capitan A.: si?,todavía no sientes nada,entregate y no tendremos que recurrir a la violencia Loky: quiero ver eso El capitan America corre hacia Loky y le lanza golpes pero Loky los esquiva,el capitan pisa el escudo el cual es eyectado y el capitan america lo agarra y vuelve a intentar de golpear a Loky pero no lo consigue Loky: eso es todo? (lo golpea con el cetro) Capitan America: (cae) tsk,cuando te volvistes tan bueno en pelea? Loky: cuando supe que la bestia era mas fuerte que yo,y me dejo sin aire en el suelo,tuve que practicar un poco mas (le da una patada) Loky esta apunto de asesinar al capitan cuando una flecha explosiva lo golpea,La viuda le da una patada,pero este le dispara un laser alejandola,Ojo de halcon y ella lo intentan golpear pero el se protege con el cetro,cuando los va a atacar,una telaraña golpea el cetro pegandolo de la pared Hombre Araña: (cae del techo) hola,como te va? Loky: (mira a los vengadores) quien es el? Hombre Araña: tu amigable vecino,el hombre araña,ahora me toca,por que atacas a mis amigos? Loky: vete,esta no es tu pelea Hombre Araña: se volvió mi pelea cuando atacaste a mis amigos y a la tierra,en primer lugar,asi que mejor cierra la boca Loky: te di la oportunidad de irte ahora pagaras las consecuencias Loky intenta agarrar el cetro pero el hombre araña lo agarra con una red Loky: idiota dame eso!! Hombre Araña: lo aria pero parece que lo necesitas para pelear así que mejor no Loky: me las pagaras Hombre Araña: como se usa esto? Viuda Negra: cuidado!!! El hombre araña dispara un laser del cetro que lo manda a volar pero golpea a Loky lanzandolo contra una pared Loky: tsk,ya veras Hobre araña: (sacude la cabeza) eso estuvo un poco desastroso no creen Capitan America: tienes que tener mas cuidado,si algo asi vuelve a pasar,podrias dañar a alguien Hombre Araña: o,si lo siento Ojo de Halcon: a donde fue Loki? Hombre Araña: oigan chicos (señala a loki el cual esta corriendo con el cetro en la mano) Capitan America: deténganlo (corre) Hombre Araña: (agarra el escudo con una telaraña) hey Steve!!! Capitan America: (se voltea) que? Hombre Araña: toma (le lanza el escudo) Capitan A.: gracias (se va) Cambiando de Escena se muestra como Loki entra a una sala en la cual estan muchas maquinas,y se dirije a una maquina que tiene un contenedor Loky: aqui estas Tony: se te perdió algo? (le dispara con un guante de el Mark 42) Loky: (lo esquiva y el laser golpea la maquina) no,pero gracias me facilitastes las cosas (golpea el suelo) El capitan America llega al a escena ve a Loky y le lanza el escudo pero Loky desaparece en una luz Azul Tony: no!!!,maldición Capitan A.: ya se fue Tony: no lo sabia,perdón Con Nick Fury todos Los vengadores van hacia el,el cual esta pensativo Tony: Loki escapo Viuda: y Thor no aparece por ningún lado,al parecer Hulk y el cayeron del Helicarrier al mar,pero no se sabe mas de ellos Capitan: digame la verdad Nick,que buscaba Loki aqui? Fury: a que se refiere? Capitan: no creo que aya venido a atacarnos,eso no es muy inteligente Fury: tiene razón capitan,buscaba el Tserakto Tony: creí que lo destruirían Fury: pero no fue asi,ahora esta nuevamente en manos de Loki,y se que no planea nada bueno Tony: que clase de Alieanza es SHIELD,si no cumple lo que dice,ya nos an mentido multiples veces,y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras se ríen de nosotros,pense que Ser Iron Man me calmaria,pero todo esto de los Super Heroes,me vuelve mas loco,me pondre mi traje y me ire Tony se va caminando y El hombre araña lo sigue Hombre Araña: Hey Tony!! Tony: que quieres araña? Hombre Araña: Adonde iras? Tony: a mi casa Hombre Araña: que no fue destruida? Tony: A la torre de los vengadores Hombre Araña: que no estaba siendo reparada después de los daños que sufrió en la primera Visita de Loki? Tony: que quieres de mi? Hombre Araña: que te quedes,sin Iron Man no seriamos los vengadores Tony: habla por ti chico,yo me voy (se va caminando) Peter: (se quita la mascara) y mi lanza redes? Tony: búscalo tu Peter corre a la habitación en la que se encontraba tony y ve que no hay ningún traje,ni siquiera un pc,todo esta vació Peter: ya te entiendo tony (se va) (Editando) Galeria poster de Avengers 2 by Bentenny 2222.png|poster de los vengadores con Spiderman Categoría:Películas